


the gentleman and the punk

by mallowbug



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowbug/pseuds/mallowbug
Summary: A collection of prompt drabbles for my silly rarepair. The prompts were picked and chosen from two different lists I found on Tumblr. This is mostly written for my own enjoyment and comfort, but hopefully someone out there will enjoy it too!Rating subject to change.





	1. 1. holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the re-upload! i wanted to brush up on how i write leon and try again. i didn't save the first two drabbles and honestly i don't remember how i wrote them so they're totally rewritten, lol.
> 
> *also, i said i'm writing this for my own comfort because it is like a healing thing - i started this ship with an ex-friend and am now trying to reclaim it, since it's still personally important to me and i don't want it to become a bad association. ;v;

The air is chill and the snowfall heavy, dusting their heads and shoulders as they walk a path outside. All there is to hear is the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet before Gonta pipes up.

 **"It's cold, isn't it?"** he asks, rhetorical. Leon can hear the smile in his voice. Cold or not, Gonta always enjoys time outdoors, doesn't he?

 **"Yeah,"** Leon replies. **"Nothing I can't handle though, heh. I like it this way."**

He likes it more than Gonta does, but that isn't to say he has any real advantage over him. Gonta's more than used to temperatures like this, given his time spent living outside. He much prefers spring and summer, but he'll find things to appreciate about winter, too — it's still another pretty face of nature, coating forest floors and city streets with the white, glittery sheen of snow. 

Leon cares significantly less about all that. All that matters is that it isn't hot out. The cold is hurting his hands right now, but he's just trying to ignore that.

Gonta runs warmer, too, so it's less bothersome to him. Despite Leon saying he can handle it, Gonta still feels like he should put his natural warmth to use here. It'll give him an excuse to do something he'd like to do regardless... 

Leon's about to shove his hands in his pockets when Gonta goes for it, though Leon doesn't know what 'it' is until there's skin brushing against his. The size of Gonta's hand means it practically (and suddenly) envelopes the baseball star's, catching it in a trap of warmth. The warmth is more gradual, but still noteworthy.

 **"There,"** Gonta says, as if he were asked to do this. His face is pink — and that's not just from the cold nipping at him — and Leon's is the same now.

This sure is his crush just— holding his hand now. And so happily, too. Leon sneaks a few quick glances around to see if anyone's around to look, but there's no one. Only Gonta is looking at him.

 **"...uh... yeah. Thanks,"** he mumbles, sounding less grateful than he means to. His eyes are averted and trained on the ground, his free hand stuffed into his pocket like he'd initially meant it to be. The other hand he's happy to keep where it is. 

Gonta's hold is firm yet gentle enough that he could try to free it if he wanted to, but he doesn't. It's nice.

All goes silent again, save for the same crunch of snow underfoot.

 


	2. 2. embarrassing the other

Gonta’s been staring a suspiciously long time at something he’s holding in both hands, alternating between looking up at Leon and then back down. Judging by the shape and thinness of the object, it must be a photograph.

Leon squints at him from across the room, but it isn’t long before his curiosity gets the better of him. He hops up out of his seat, crossing a small distance over to Gonta.

**“What’s that?”** he asks, obnoxiously leaning his head over the top of the photograph to look at it upside-down. As soon as he registers what he’s seeing, he makes a strangled noise and snatches the thing from Gonta’s hands. **“H-hey, man, where’d you get this?”**

**“Gonta found it on the ground,”** Gonta replies, vaguely informative.  **“It must have been dropped… That’s you, though! Your hair was different!”**

It is a picture of Leon, back when he’d had his head shaved for baseball.

**“It was criminal, is what it was,”** Leon scoffs, red in the face.

Gonta starts to wonder if he should feel bad for finding it, but… he can’t help being endeared to it, too.  **“What do you mean?”**

**“I hated having my head shaved,”** Leon replies, still holding the photo but no longer looking at it. His arm has lowered so that neither of them can easily see it.  **“If anyone tried to make me do it again, I’d tell ‘em I’m gonna sic my giant boyfriend on ‘em."**

It takes Gonta just a second to realize that’s  _ him _ he’s talking about. **"...Or you could say no,"** he suggests, nervous at the thought of conflict.

Being taken so seriously makes Leon roll his eyes, but not in a serious way—he's smirking too. **"Boring."** He lets go of the picture so that it drops to the floor, stepping closer to Gonta.  **"You didn't _actually_ like how I looked, did you? Like, not more than you like my hair now, right?"**

**"It's just hair,"** Gonta says, smiling down at him.  **"Gonta will still love Leon-kun no matter what he looks like, you know."**

Leave it to Gonta to turn things sentimental. Leon flusters again, averting his eyes. **"Yeah, yeah,"** he says, feigning dismissiveness. **"...But you didn't answer my question."**

**"Gonta doesn't like your hair any _less_ now," **Gonta continues, still dancing around any one straight answer. 

Leon's just going to assume he'll never get that answer, but he knows it's because Gonta's too nice to ever say something like _"uh, yeah, of course your hair was ugly"._ Still, he sighs, leaning forward and thunking his forehead against Gonta's chest. At least he can't be seen blushing from here.  **"Fine."**

Gonta only smiles bigger, putting his hands on Leon's head and leaning it back enough to kiss the top of it. **"Hmm... But maybe it is better that you have more of it now. There's more for Gonta to admire."**

Usually Leon lives for this kind of attention and slew of compliments, but it's different coming from Gonta—the person whose opinion matters most to him. He's happy, but still too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He just mumbles his thanks against Gonta's chest.

...But still, he's going to have to be more careful about what kind of pictures he has hanging around the place.


	3. 3. pet names

**“Did you know people in relationships give one another special nicknames, just for each other?”**

**“...Yeah,”** Leon answers coolly, hoping his hesitation isn’t something Gonta picks up on. _Yeah_ he knew that, but this came out of nowhere and now he’s hoping it isn’t headed in the direction he thinks it’s headed.

 **“They call them… pet names.”** Gonta tops that sentence off with an almost frustrated expression, clearly troubled by the term. It’s the only thing he doesn’t like about the whole idea. **“But no one should be thinking of their partner as their pet.”**

That’s such a cute expression on Gonta’s face, Leon almost doesn’t want to ruin it by reassuring him.

 **“Eh, you don’t gotta think of it that way,”** he says with a shrug. _Unless you’re into that_. That part he’ll smugly keep to himself, since that’s a whole different ballpark—and probably not one he wants to get stuck explaining to Gonta.

Gonta looks thoughtful now. He looks about ready to say something else, too, but Leon purposely keeps talking before he can.

 **“Sooo, is this a way of telling me you want one? Sure, I can do that. I’ve heard ‘em all before,”** he lies.

Gonta was thinking the _opposite_ , actually, but he keeps quiet and lets Leon continue. Curiosity, if anything, is holding him to it—maybe it’ll be nice to test the waters and see how it feels to be called a nickname. He’s also trusting Leon to know which ones to use.

Leon’s only trying to avoid getting one himself, if anything, but now he’s seriously trying to think of something. His lips purse and he eyes Gonta as though analyzing him.

Pet names, pet names… They’re always so damn cheesy, but part of him doesn’t want to give Gonta something common. Whatever he comes up with is still going to be cheesy, but the least he can do is try to give it some meaning.

His thoughts begrudgingly urn to insects. That’s the _last_ thing he’d ever find romantic, but in this case… there are some insect-related pet names, aren’t there? Honeybee, honey…  The latter’s fairly common, though.

 **“Uh, lessee…”** He keeps thinking, until something hits him. Snapping his fingers, he points a finger-gun and a grin at Gonta, which quite frankly betrays how embarrassing this is about to be. All he really wants is to see the other’s reaction. **“Lovebug.”**

Gonta wasn't expecting that. He spends a moment looking stunned, if only because he doesn't _know_ how to react. **"Huh? L-Lovebug? For me?!"** Gonta puts his hands up to his cheeks, which are turning pink. 

 **"All for you... lovebug."** As it turns out, it's a little painful for Leon to hear himself saying stuff like this, but flustering Gonta does make it worth it. This is always someone he'll make exceptions for.

 **"Ah, um... Gonta's no bug, but Gonta likes that a lot."** After a short pause, Gonta pulls his hands away from his face looks down in thought. **"But now you need one."**

Leon would have to disagree, but he has a feeling he won't get away with that. He'll just keep on pretending he can handle receiving a pet name.

**"Leon-kun, if you like lovebugs so much, then you must know why they're called that. They're often seen in pairs, like they're really lovers. So Gonta should call you 'lovebug' too, right?!"**

Ah, fuck. That's... kind of adorable, if he thinks about it. Leon looks away, eyebrows furrowed, still bent on acting cool about this. **"I-I guess, if you want."**

 **"Or something else?"** Gonta leans in, interested in this now. He glances up at Leon's hair for a moment, then back down to his face. **"Um... Firefly?"**

Leon's definitely avoiding eye contact now. 

 **"Fireflies are pretty,"** Gonta continues, justifying his choice. **"Like little lights. Gonta doesn't really know how the word 'fire' fits them, but... Your hair looks like fire. And you've got a lot of energy."**

Leon sinks down a little in his seat, again the victim of Gonta's uncanny ability to turn the tables on him. That's his dramatic way of seeing it, anyway.  **"Sounds cool,"** he says and feels stupid for it.

 **"...Okay, then we both have one!"** the entomologist says with a smile, glad in the end that he'd brought this up.  **"So Gonta can start saying things like 'Good morning, firefly!'. Oh, but I'll still use your real name sometimes, too."**

And while Gonta figures out how that'll work—he's never given people nicknames before—Leon is just trying to let the whole concept sink in. It's just another thing cementing the fact that  _they're_ in a relationship, sharing cutesy stupid pet names. And for once he's been given a nickname that isn't sarcastic nor insulting; anything along those lines. Huh. It's just something to get used to.

It's a menial step in their relationship, too, but they find that they like every bit of progress they make.


	4. 4. wearing each other's clothes

**“Perfect fit. Fuckin’ flawless.”**

Gonta turns to see that Leon is wearing: one, a very goofy grin, and two, a suit that very well does _not_ fit him. It’s one of Gonta’s, so it sags and hangs off of him as though he were a child wearing an adult’s clothes. 

The sight draws a laugh out of Gonta almost immediately, though he attempts subtlety by covering his mouth with his hand.

It’s a good thing Leon already knows he looks ridiculous, or he’d be offended by laughter. He has no intention of ever dressing like this, so this is all for fun. And he knows it isn’t a perfect fit. At all. He’s nearly tripped a few times walking into the room, but now he’s playing it cool—by standing still.  **“Well?”** he presses, savoring the attention.

 **“It’s…”** Gonta lowers his hand and reveals a smile, looking Leon all over. **“Sorry, it was made just for Gonta’s big body. But Leon-kun could have one made just for his body!”**

 **"Mm."** Leon puts an ounce of thought into that, flapping the bits of sleeve that are hanging off his wrists. **"Nah. This is the formal stuff you wear for, like, business meetings and weddings and shit. Plus it's stuffy."** And God forbid he starts to sweat in it.  **"Not for me. ...No offense, babe."** Still, he'll keep it on for a while. He glances down, then back up to Gonta. **"Speakin' of business. I think you wearin' _my_ clothes would really work out."**

Gonta sees the smirk on Leon's face and feels hope that he means it. **"Really?"**

 **"Yeah!"**  He only half means it. **"Y'know, tight jeans, jackets, piercings... I could give you those."**

Hesitantly considering it, Gonta taps his fingers together.  **"S-so, do you want Gonta to try on your clothes like you're trying on his?"**

It's a good enough mental image; one Leon would like to see come to fruition. But before he can make any move, he uses his head and  _thinks_ about what that could mean. Trying on clothes that are too big for you is one thing, but those that are too small for you are another... and he'd care quite a bit to keep his wardrobe in tact.  **"Oh, uh."** Now Leon looks Gonta over, bringing a hand to the back of his own head. **"How likely are you to rip clothes that don't fit ya?"**

Gonta blinks, then gives that a quick thought. Of course, it's all he needs to do before he reconsiders.  **"Very likely, I think. Ah, that would be bad! Gonta doesn't want to ruin your clothes, so nevermind!"**

It's a shame, but worth it in the end. Probably. Now that that idea's out, Leon thinks up another one.  **"I can take ya shopping sometime instead,"** he suggests. Now he starts to move again, shuffling closer to Gonta.  **"Find you a change of wardrobe, yeah? Everyone could use some variety. I think you'd look sweet in leather."** He grins, reaching up in the meantime to pluck Gonta's glasses off of his face. 

 **"You do? Gonta's never considered it,"** Gonta says while Leon looks at him.

Leon isn't sure he can say  _better_ , but Gonta's always looked good without his glasses on. More handsome. Thinking nothing of how he himself will look, Leon places the glasses on his own face.  **"We'll find somethin' new that looks good on you. I've got a sense for that, trust me."**

Gonta goes quiet then, and for long enough that it's noticeable. Now it's he who stares at Leon, making the redhead wonder if he'd said something wrong. It wouldn't be a surprise to him if he had. 

In actuality, Gonta thinks Leon looks so very cute in those glasses that he's starting to blush. After a while the entomologist brings his hands up to cover his face, embarrassed.  **"Leon-kun..."**

Leon's confusion does not hide from his face, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed.  **"Uh, what?"**

Gonta peeks through his fingers.  **"...Those look good on you!"** he whispers, sounding as frantic as a whisper can manage. 

 **"... Oh."** Leon wasn't expecting that, actually, and now he can't help but wonder if it's what he's been trying to achieve this whole time. He's been enjoying the attention, but now that it's  _that_ kind of attention, he's getting flustered. He shifts his stance, looking away. The fact that Gonta likes how he looks in glasses is something he'll keep in mind for later.  **"Don't get any ideas,"** he huffs, reaching up to take them off.  **"I don't need glasses or suits."**

Gonta nods and pulls his hands away from his face, as relieved as he is disappointed that the moment is over. 

The silence between them is palpable, until Leon is the first one to break it—as he usually might be.  **"A-anyway, how 'bout we just go now? I know all the right places."** He hardly waits for Gonta to agree before he's turning on his heels, toward the door to leave.

They're a couple, yet here they are needing salvation from their attraction to one another. Something that'll temper over time, but for now—

they head out, Gonta following along with a nod that Leon doesn't see. He carries the memory of Leon's bespectacled face with him, still fresh and pretty in his mind.


	5. 5. celebrating a holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belated halloween content :')

Two pumpkins sit on the table, but only one of them is being tended to. Ideally, it should be one pumpkin for each of them, but  _ someone _ refused to do the dirty work.

So Gonta works on one while the other sits idle, as does Leon, watching from his nearby seat with his arms crossed. 

Gonta’s kind of a natural at gutting the thing. He reaches in with his sleeves rolled up all properly, taking a good fistful of pumpkin innards and tearing them right out. Almost like he’s having fun with it. He seems to be, judging by his face, but Leon can only  _ make _ a face at the sight of all this.

**“I dunno how you can handle touching that shit,”** Leon says, though he isn’t actually surprised by Gonta’s willingness to do this.  _ Then again, you’re cool with touching nasty bugs and all _ , he could add… but of course he won’t.  **“What do you even do with all those seeds?”**

**“You can cook them,”** Gonta suggests.  **“Could you get a bowl, please?”**

While considering the fact that neither of them are any good at cooking, Leon gets up and fetches a bowl anyway.

As it’s placed down on the table, Gonta takes note of how hard the redhead is trying to avoid his slimy hands and arms. He won’t do anything about that… at the moment. Instead he sets to separating the seeds from the pumpkin sinew and placing them in the bowl, and ensuring that the whole pumpkin is eventually fully gutted. By then his hands are  _ definitely _ a mess, but one he continues not to mind. 

**“Now… It’s going to need a face, once it’s cleaned up a little. Ah, Leon-kun, could you fetch a knife next? Gonta’s going to wash his hands now.”**

So needy. Leon doesn’t put up a fuss, though, since apparently he doesn’t have anything better to do, turning back to the kitchen counters to find a knife this time. As he turns around with one in hand, Gonta is suddenly  _ there _ . 

The bigger boy reaches with his hands and suddenly takes hold of Leon’s cheeks, beaming. 

**“Ghh- Oi, Gonta, what are you doing?!”** He struggles, fruitlessly. Gonta’s so frustratingly strong and gentle at the same time, which is actually something he usually adores, but in this case - it’s unfair. **“C-come on, I’m armed!”** That’s also a pointless threat, he knows. It’s not as though he’s going to do anything with the knife. 

Leon can feel the pumpkin guts all over his cheeks. It’s gross, and it doesn’t smell all that good.

Gonta’s calm as ever about this, if a little pleased with himself, bringing their faces closer together in order to kiss Leon on the nose. That’s all he wanted to do, he decides. One kiss and he lets go of the other’s face.

Leon huffs and yanks his head back once he’s free, disgusted despite the kiss. That was actually surprisingly devilish on Gonta’s part, and if he weren’t so worried about the state of his face now, he might even be impressed.  **“That was gross,”** he complains, not knowing what else to do but complain.  **“I have to take a whole ass shower now.”**

Gonta  _ does _ feel a bit devilish for that, but the thrill of it is already starting to fade.  **“I’m sorry,”** he says, though he’s still smiling.  **“But it’s not that bad, right? You’re just a little orange now.”**

This isn’t someone Leon has an easy time being angry at. He’s just grumbly, if anything, overexaggerating when it comes to his looks. The nasty stuff came real close to getting in his hair...

_ Now _ Gonta will wash his hands, though he knows he has more work ahead of him.  **“Will you at least help carve them? You can make whatever face or picture you want. That’s how it works, right?”**

He doesn’t even really want to do that, and yet despite the trouble Gonta just gave him, Leon finds himself caving in.  **“Yeah, fine,”** he says, grabbing for a towel.  **“But now you gotta get the other one all set up.”**

That’s no problem. Gonta did one and he can do another, this time with a little less trickery. 

By the end of the night, both pumpkins are carved. Candles bring life to two hollowed faces: one smiling, and one grumpy - much like this: >:(. 


End file.
